


do (not) shake my hand

by qunnyv19



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Fem!Midorima, Genderbending, Hari #7, Minggu AkaMido 2015
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tangannya menggantung di udara. Tak ada balasan. — AkashiMidorima {E:AkaMido2015}</p>
            </blockquote>





	do (not) shake my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Akashi Seijuurou/Fem!Midorima Shintarou  
> Warning: Oneshot. Setting: Alternate Reality. Genderbend. Untuk: Event AkaMido 2015; Hari #7
> 
> Enjoy!

Akashi sering melihatnya.

Sekali, dua kali, dan matanya tak berhenti mengekor rambut hijau panjang yang dikucir satu, kacamata yang bertengger di hidung, bibir tipis yang sering mengeluarkan kata-kata judes, serta tangan kiri yang terbalut perban.

Dia anak baru di Rakuzan, dan sebagian besar laki-laki tentu penasaran padanya.

Tapi Akashi (berusaha untuk) tidak penasaran.

“Namamu siapa?” tanya Hayama sambil mengedipkan mata ketika gadis itu berada di koridor sekolah, sedang membaca sesuatu sambil berjalan. Kepalanya menoleh, melihat Hayama dengan tatapan sebal.

“Midorima,” jawabnya singkat, lalu segera memutar tumitnya untuk berbalik ke arah lain. Pura-pura tidak tahu, Akashi melewati Hayama yang hatinya sedang jatuh berkeping-keping di lantai.

Kemudian hal yang sama terus-terusan terjadi; murid laki-laki terus menanyai namanya, dan dia menjawab ‘Midorima’ tanpa tambahan apa pun lagi, lalu segera berbalik dan pergi, tidak lupa untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah benar.

Suatu hari Akashi melihat Midorima berada di lapangan basket Rakuzan, sendirian, dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju pada ring basket dan bola basket yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Midorima mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menguraikan perban di sana dengan perlahan, lalu menaruhnya di saku rok. Belum sempat Akashi menyusul, Midorima sudah berlari-lari kecil menuju bola basket, rambutnya yang diikat satu melambai di belakangnya, seolah mengajak Akashi untuk mengikuti.

Akashi terdiam lama di sana, di pinggir lapangan, dan mengobservasi Midorima ketika gadis itu memainkan bola basket. Sesekali dia mencoba _shoot_ dari tengah lapangan, dan ajaibnya masuk. Lalu _shoot_ dari ujung lapangan, paling jauh dari ring, dan tetap masuk.

Saat Midorima fokus sendirian di tengah lapangan, Akashi diam-diam pergi ke lapangan basket, dan ketika gadis itu men _dribble_ , dengan cepat Akashi mengambil alih bola basket tersebut dan berlari menuju ring, lalu memasukkannya dengan mudah.

Bibir Midorima melengkung, tipis, hampir tak kentara. Akashi mengambil bola basket dan memainkannya dengan satu telunjuk di tangan kiri, lalu tangan kanannya terulur ke depan.

“Akashi Seijuurou.”

Butuh waktu sekitar lima detik sebelum akhirnya Akashi sadar bahwa uluran tangannya tidak terbalas sama sekali. Merasa geram luar biasa, Akashi membanting bola basket tersebut, memantul, menggema di pikiran Midorima.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Akashi habiskan untuk (tetap) membuntuti Midorima, dan bertanya-tanya kenapa semua orang tidak mau bertanya pada wali kelas Midorima apa nama kecilnya. Namun tidak ada yang mau, lebih memilih untuk mendengar itu dari mulut Midorima sendiri.

Hari-hari berikutnya Akashi lewati tanpa dia tahu bahwa dia juga diawasi …

… oleh Midorima.

.

Akashi berada di dalam ruang kelas kosong, bermain shogi sendirian, menuggu sampai dia sudah mengalahkan dirinya sendiri baru dia berniat untuk pulang. Sebentar lagi dia akan menang ketika terdengar suara derit pintu yang membuat dahinya berkerut.

Kaki jenjang, rambut hijau yang dikucir satu, kacamata yang kerap dibetulkan, tangan kiri yang diperban—oh, wow, jangan salahkan Akashi kalau dia harus memfokuskan dirinya pada shogi lebih lama lagi.

Midorima sudah berada di depan Akashi, dan dia mengambil posisi sebagai lawan Akashi dalam permainan tersebut. Akashi hanya bisa menebak-nebak kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba datang dan ikut bermain dengannya, kecuali kalau dia sudah tahu bahwa biasanya Akashi menghabiskan waktu di sini….

(Tapi, walaupun begitu, Akashi membiarkan Midorima untuk menjadi lawannya.)

Ketika pada akhirnya Midorima kalah, dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun, melainkan hanya mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Akashi.

Akashi menatap tangan itu dengan tatapan janggal. Midorima masih membiarkan tangannya mengudara.

Kemudian tangan itu dijabat, dan suara gadis tersebut terdengar;

“… Shintarou."

.

[fin]

.

**Author's Note:**

> ini apa hahahaha /shot


End file.
